Shopping With Alice
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: Haha Alice and Bella go shopping, nuff said


**Shopping with Alice**

BPOV

Ch.1 Plans

I'm not sure if there is anything I dislike more than these words _make over_. Especially coming out of Alice and Rosalie's mouths. I heard my alarm clock go off, so I did what any sane person would do. I smacked the power button and ripped the cord out of the wall, just in case it decided that going off once wasn't enough. It was 6:30 am, on _Saturday, _I really don't remember setting the alarm, in fact I didn't remember scheduling anything to do. _Oh crap, _I thought to myself,_ Alice, shopping, _I shuddered,_ make over. She'll be here any minute, I've got to run._ I jumped out of bed, _Edward's hunting, I'm not going to see him till tonight, he can't help me, where do I go, oh who cares I'll just drive._ I ran to get my stuff to change. When I got back into my room I had to dif for my car keys. Found them! I turned around to get me jacket, and I hit a wall, _crap._

"Bella! I'm glad you're ready! Let's go" Alice was standing in front of me she was almost jumping up and down from excitement. _I wonder if I ran if I could get away…_ "I brought ALL of my credit cards, you are going to look so good tonight!"

"How long are we going to be out Alice? —" She handed me a passport "—Wait where are we going?" She then handed me a plane ticket. I looked at the destination. "FRANCE?"

"Did you honestly think that _your_ mall has adequate stores? Tonight you have to look perfect for your date—" She smacked her forehead "You weren't supposed to hear that, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"I won't tell" _YAY! A date with Edward! I can't wait to see him but, ugh, shopping, expensive French shopping._

"C'mon Bella, France awaits!" She picked me up and we were in her car before I could blink. Inside the car was Jasper.

"Hello Bella" He could probably taste my aggravation. He was amused.

"Why are you here?" I tried not to sound like I didn't want him to come, but shopping with Alice was bad enough, Jasper wasn't a very good sport about shopping, he complained _a lot_.

"Jasper is going to take the car back home when we board the plane". _Planes, oh crap. _He sensed my immediate apprehension.

"You don't like flying, do you Bella?"

"Not really"

"It's ok Bella, we'll be in first class you'll be really comfortable." I don't think this is the first time Alice has gone out of the country for something as trivial as shopping. First class too! Ahh, they really spend too much money on me.

"We're here" Jasper said, Alice and I exited the car and walked into the Airport, we went through security and found our gate. Then we boarded the plane and waited to take off.

Ch.2- The plane ride

BPOV

I really don't think I can adequately describe my distain for planes, and flying. After the Italy incident I really wanted nothing to do with planes, at all. We went to our seats and when I saw how nice it was I new this was a _very_ expensive trip.

"Alice we didn't have to go first class you know" She merely looked at me like I had spoken in a different language. Then she rolled her eyes. I returned the gesture. The first few minutes there was some minor turbulence, just closed my eyes and hoped that we wouldn't die. After it was over, I fell asleep.

APOV

Honestly Bella needs to lighten up a little bit, it's only a plane ride. She's asleep now. I wonder what kind of dress we're going to get…blue that's for sure, but I don't know what style, shorter…for Edward's benefit of course. I think maybe silk, silk looks so good on Bella. I really don't know what she was thinking when she said that we didn't have to ride first class. For probably the first time in my life I was speechless. She may not need to ride first class but _I_ do. It is so much more peaceful, especially for someone who can't just sleep for the whole flight like narcolepsy girl over here.

Ch.3- Paris and Alice HELP!

BPOV

Well the plane finally landed and Alice and I headed out, she hired a limousine to chauffer us from one shopping district to another. It was cloudy out so we could walk about the little shops with out worrying about Alice causing any traffic accidents. We headed into our first shop. I couldn't pronounce the name, La something-or-another Boutique. Alice went to the section where they had the most blue, of course, Edward loved blue on me, so therefore I love blue on me. If I didn't know that this was for Edward then that would have tipped me off.

"Okay Bella take these and try them on." She handed me about 5 or so outfits. I nodded and reluctantly went into the dressing room. An hour and a half later we left the shop, I found nothing, Alice on the other hand found, a handbag, and a scarf…and sunglasses. We went to two other stores before we found the dress it was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. It was silk, and had spaghetti straps, it come to about the middle of my thigh…for Edward's benefit again. It was a deep shade of blue, and had an empire waist. Oh, so gorgeous. Then we went to find shoes, ugh, death traps specifically designed for my displeasure.

APOV

YAY! We did it we found the dress. I was ecstatic. Bella seemed happy too, I think that she just wanted to get out of the store. So we went to find the shoes, I already new where to find the perfect shoes.

BPOV

"Oh no, I will not where those, I don't want to break my leg, _again_." Alice was trying to put me into these little strappy heels, they were the same shade of my dress and had gems that decorated the straps of them. The heel was about three inches tall.

"Please don't be difficult, just try them on I _know_ you'll love them." HA difficult she must have heard that from Edward. I put them on knowing that She was probably right.

"Wow you're right Alice I _do_ love these" They looked perfect. The shoes have a closed toe. Then another strap comes up and wraps around the ankle. Alice was smirking.

"Told ya" I rolled my eyes

"Yes you did " I looked at my watch it was 1:00 I was ravenous.

"You need food—" She grabbed the shoes, " —sorry I forgot you need to eat" Then she bought the shoes, in fact she wouldn't even let me see the price, they must have been pretty expensive. "Ok let's go" She took me to a little café near the shopping district we were just in.

"Alice, what time is my date tonight?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you, but we can pretend like you figured it out on your own."

"Ok"

"It's at 6:00" She looked at her watch "We've got to get to the air port, we have four hours."

"The flight wasn't that long." Why on earth would I need two hours to get dressed?

"No but we have to do your hair and make up too" _Crap, this is what Rosalie lives for, pleasure from my pain._

APOV

I burst out laughing, Bella looked like a deer caught in headlights when I told her that Rosalie and I were going to be fixing her hair. She finished eating and then we left for the airport.

X Three and a half hours Later X 

Ch 4- Getting ready

BPOV

_I hate this room, I hate this chair, I hate that brush, I hate this._ I would not be in this room if it wasn't for the fact that I get to see Edward in half an hour. I've been counting the minutes. They has my hair pulled up and it was curled perfectly, I don't know how they can get it to do that, what ever they put in my hair I needed to invest in some of it. Twenty five minutes.

"Are you almost done?" I whined

"Rose go get Bella's dress and shoes I'll finish the makeup" Alice was done with my hair and was applying mascara.

"Kay, got it" Both of them perked up. I heard someone bang on the door.

"Where is she?" An angry voice called, _Edward!_ _Yay!_

"We're almost done go wait downstairs, and DON'T read our minds!"

"Fine" he grumbled and walked downstairs

"Okay you're done" Rosalie spun the chair, I hopped out and I went to look in the mirror.

"Whoa, who _is_ that?"

They both helped me down the stairs and positioned me behind Edward, I wanted to tackle him and plant kisses all over his face I hadn't seen him since yesterday afternoon, just before he left with Emmett to hunt.

"Okay Edward turn around" Alice instructed. He turned, and gaped at me, I blushed. He smiled.

EPOV

_FINALLY I haven't seen Bella in forever it feels like. _I spun and saw her she looked like an angel. My angel, she looked magnificent, especially with her blushing.

"You look amazing Bella" I kissed her I didn't want to stop kissing her but I was afraid her heart would stop. She blushed again, I love it when she does.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am" I kissed her again, and we walked out the door.

BPOV

We were on the porch and I couldn't stand it any longer. I grabbed Edward and hugged him, he put his arms around me and just held me.

"I missed you" He laughed his soft musical laugh.

"I missed you too" We were still in each other's arms. He kissed my hair. "It's good to see you" I released him and he took my hand and lead me to the car. "I love you Bella", He said with a kiss.

"I love you too" I took his hand, "Let's go on that date"


End file.
